board8fandomcom-20200216-history
MrSmartGuy's Top Ten Scrubs Characters
These are MrSmartGuy's Top Ten Scrubs Characters ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Scrubs Characters I love Scrubs. Anyone who doesn't is a commie (there, I said it). Seriously, the show is hilarious, the cast is great, and has even given Futurama a run for the money as my favorite show. Considering the fact that it's still not quite over yet, it may just move up before all is said and done. Now, I figured I better start mine early, so no one can take my idea. Or maybe they can. I don't think there's anything that says they can't, and I don't necessarily care if they do. More Scrubs fans = more people for me to talk to/debate with and more discussion overall. #10: Elliot Reed What better way to start the top 10 than with the worst main cast member? I was thinking of leaving her off the list altogether, but that just wouldn't be right. After all, without her, no one would know what a bajingo is. There wouldn't be anyone on the show to flat out hate (even Kelso's a likable character, imo). And you may not know this, but she is also pretty hot. Meh, I say she deserves at least a spot, so here is, definitely where she belongs. #9: Jordan Sullivan (or Cox, it depends) The sarcastic Witch of the West of the Scrubs series. She's not exactly nice, but she's still pretty damn funny. Without her, Doctor Cox may have been an unstoppable force in the hospital. She may be dead inside, but her character is far from lifeless. She seems to be used less in more recent seasons, but that may be for the best. There's not much to build on her personality. Nevertheless, she's much, MUCH funnier than Eliot, so that's good, too. #8: Singing Lady's Brain Aneurism Every list deserves at least a semi-joke character, so here is the illness that has befallen the lady in the musical episode of Scrubs. Without here, there'd be no Guy Love or The Poop Song, and we wouldn't have a logical reason to even have a musical episode at all. Not to mention she seems to be an extremely talented singer. Don't believe me? Check out this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3GUJoRxV0c And we all have this to thank... thank you, brain aneurism! #7: Carla Espinosa (now Carla Turk) A lot of people under-rate her, I think. Every sitcom needs a character to bring the other ones back down to Earth, and I think they nailed that character perfectly with Carla. Nowadays, as soon as she steps in to handle a situation, sometimes someone stops her for the good of their own self-esteem. One of my favorite scenes of the entire series is where she tries to handle someone's problem, but Turk picks her up and carries her off as she's screaming that she needs to do this to get that buzz she gets. I guess we'll never know what that meant now... #6: Jan I. Tor As just the opposite, I think a lot of people over-rate the janitor. Sure, he's a pretty good character, and is a perfect half-good guy, half-bad guy, always-shifty guy. Hell, we still don't know his real name. All we have to go on is what he claims to be, which is never the same in two different episodes. Any episode that has him in it is better off for it. I don't think he's ever had a bad episode. HOWEVER, he's never had those over-the-top moments or any breakthroughs in his character that make a sitcom a sitcom. All he adds to the show is a bit of off-beat comedy and nothing more. But I gotta hand it to him, he does that very well. #5: Bob Kelso As the jackass of the show, he's actually pretty likable, at least for me. Every time you see him, you never really know what to expect. Most of the times, he's a jerk (and a really funny one at that), but every once in a while, you see this strange combination of condescending and caring. It's weird that those two adjectives can even exist in the same sentence. And the episode where he bonds with Private Dancer (shut up) really proves that. It's enough to make you feel sorry for the guy, even. #4: Ted Buckland Seriously, everybody loves Ted. And he is indeed a pretty sad character. I've never once seen Ted in an episode and not roffle-waffled. The episode where Dr. Cox starts naming every character's strange quirk was one of the best scenes of all-time. And that was mainly because of Ted, the sadsack of the hospital, and his exploding pen. At least now he can be a member of the Blue Man Group. The watermelon seed segment of the same episode was gold, also. MY CHICKEN!!! Well said, Ted. Okay, now #3: Perry Cox Some people may absolutely adore Dr. Cox, and I can see why, but despite how badass he may be, there are still two characters more deserving of my #1 spot. He's got everything the janitor does (except a hidden identity), plus his character actually develops along the course of the show. He's got the balls to do things most people wouldn't dare imagine themselves doing. Spread the rumor that the Chief of Medicine is dead? Old news. I'd list more, but I know once I really start, there's no stopping. His rants are amazing, especially considering that the actor portraying him memorizes the entire rant, and doesn't even use a cue card. Damn, he's a badass. That really is the best way to easily describe him. #2: Chris Turk Another pretty underrated character. I know some people claim he's their favorite, and that's pretty close to mine, so close-placement-five. *High-five* OK, now on to Christopher (it feels really weird calling him that). There's really not much to say. You take out a little badassery of Dr. Cox, and add some more funny, some nerd, maybe a little stupid (lol oxymoron) and some black, and you got Turk. Well, maybe add a lot more funny. Donald Biaison plays his character perfectly, and I'll never forget many of his best scenes. The Safety Dance, The Warrior, The Air-Band, seriously, there are way too many hilarious scenes to name. #1: J.D. J.D, J.D, J.D. He just sounds like someone everybody picks on, doesn't he? Come to think of it, who doesn't pick on him? The only person I can think of is Doug, and he doesn't even count. Being a nerd myself, I find him to be too absurdly funny to describe. His dreams have been the focus point of the show, and for a good reason, they're absolutely hilarious. I seriously think I could've made a top 50 dreams J.D. has on the show. (Hmm, I should get on that...) Plus, I think most people here could relate to him pretty well. Not to mention his sneak hugs, his nicknames, his appletinis, so on and so forth. There's one downside to him. He's pretty much a jerk in relationships. You have to admit, though, when his relationships are actually working, they're hysterical (especially the one with Mandy Moore... a sex gong? Nice...) I don't think that it's even possible to dislike J.D. ... you know what? Scratch that, I can see lots of reasons to dislike him. However, seeing as how this is my top 10, he is by far my favorite character, so BAM, he gets #1. So, you think so-and-so is better than J.D.? Good. I love to hear everyone else's opinions, so if you have one about my list, let me know about it. I'm always up for a good ol' debate, as long as it's about something I'm interested in. Woohoo, I'm done for the weekend! Category: Lists